


涅槃

by MephyLiu



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MephyLiu/pseuds/MephyLiu
Summary: 珍宝在何处，心也在何处。
Relationships: GGAD - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	涅槃

我问哥哥，为什么他的血管是紫色的，平平整整地躺在皮肤下面，我的血管却是绿色的，突出而怪异，好像毒蛇盘踞在我的手腕。  
哥哥说不是的，阿利，在你的血管里生长着一只青色的凤凰，有一天它会挣脱你的身体，从你的里面展开翅膀飞出来。  
我从来没有听说过世上会有青色的凤凰。显而易见，十几岁的我被这件新奇的事吸引了。  
你很特别，我的小妹妹，我从不会对关于你的事感到惊奇。  
那我们要给它取个什么名字才好？  
你说吧，阿利，你说。  
福克斯怎么样？

从那以后每天晚上睡前我都缠着哥哥问，福克斯今晚会出来吗、福克斯明早会出来吗？  
哥哥从不正面回答我，他只是说：快了快了⋯⋯有一天它一定会飞起来，到那时候，我们家的阿利安娜也长大了。  
哥哥有空闲时会给我几本他的书，他最喜欢让我读什么《圣经》，那是麻瓜作家的书。我不喜欢麻瓜，想到他们我就头痛得厉害，甚至害怕地想尖叫。至于原因却怎么想也记不起来。但哥哥总是让我读它，他说这本书里有平静人心的力量。他有时说着说着，会突然忘记我的存在，有些激动地说麻瓜的智慧是奇迹般的，他们的发展远超巫师的想象——如果继续将两个世界单纯而浅薄地割裂开，总有一天麻瓜的科技会彻底取代巫师引以为傲的天赋魔法，到那时巫师将不得不与麻瓜通婚，世上再也不会有真正的纯血。  
老实说，他说的一句话我也听不懂，所以每次他开始谈这些我听不懂的话时我都会慢慢陷入梦乡。但每次我听到他开始讲我听不懂的话时都很开心，因为那是他唯一把我当成大人的时刻。可我怎么就不能是大人了呢？  
我只记得圣经里的这么一句：不要为自己积攒珍宝在地上，地上有虫子咬，能锈坏，也有贼挖窟窿来偷；只要积攒珍宝在天上，天上没有虫子咬，不能锈坏，也没有贼挖窟窿来偷。因为你的珍宝在何处，你的心也在何处。①  
哥哥问我为什么喜欢这一句。我说：因为地上有虫子、有盗贼、还有珍宝。  
但没过多久他就不再有时间和我聊天了，我甚至都很少看见他的人影。他频繁地出门，频繁地伏在桌子前写着什么东西。每次我走到他的房间门口，他就转过来低声说：真不好意思啊，阿利，我正在忙。  
我也想知道他究竟日复一日地在忙些什么，但他似乎在极力避免和我谈那些事。因为我听不懂他说的话，他也理解不来我说的话。只有阿不福斯会认真听我说每一句话，但他的回应总像是在哄三岁的孩子。阿不福斯不常在家，他平时在霍格沃兹，放假时总是要去别的地方打工，为家里添一些加隆。  
每到了这时，我宁肯与地上的虫子、盗贼还有珍宝聊天。  
我想念阿不福斯。

我知道我和别人不太一样。一，我很不会表达，有时心里想的是一回事，说出来时却怎么也没法把语言拼在一起。二，我有时会变得很情绪化，会变得不太像我，在那期间干的事我也不会记得，因此我的记忆总是断断续续。有一天深夜我突然发现自己在戈德里克山谷的山顶醒来，四周是一片被硬生生折断了的大树。阿不福斯找了我整整一夜，我问他发生了什么，我为什么会在那里？他说阿利，你只是梦游了。我知道这不止梦游那么简单，因为阿不福斯从此不让我出门了，他说他怕人们会伤害我。有时更糟糕的事情会发生，好几次我都发现自己从一片废墟里醒来，房间的天花板都被掀翻了。但阿不福斯每次都找各种各样的原因来搪塞我，然后乐呵呵地将房子补上。每次这时，哥哥就站在一旁不说话。  
我经常想妈妈，一刻不停地想。我记不起对妈妈最后的记忆，但每次我想到妈妈，都好像感觉到她的手从我的头发上拂过。我经常问阿不福斯妈妈去了哪里，阿不福斯从来都说，妈妈只是去了很远的地方旅行。  
但当我问哥哥这个问题时他凝固了。他睁大了眼睛注视着我，眼睛里好像有点难以置信、有点愤怒、又有些悲伤。他的手在发抖，胸膛厉害地起伏着，尽管他极力克制。他的手突然抬起来，这使我感到一阵极强的压力，就好像他要出手打我了。但最后他的右手轻柔地放下来搭在我的肩上。  
“妈妈去了一个遥远的地方。”他一字一顿慢慢地讲。  
“可妈妈去哪里啦？你们都这样讲，可妈妈都几年了依然没有回来！她不要我了吗？她不要我们了吗？”我突然失控地大喊起来，这时餐桌上的盘子突然全部飞上天花板撞碎了，碎片噼里啪啦下雨一般的落下来。  
哥哥漠然地看了一眼厨房的狼藉，低下头沉默了很久很久，才蹲下来直直地凝视着我，说：“不，阿利，妈妈非常非常的爱我们。”他的脸上写满了失望。  
我看见他的眼睛红了，从此我不敢继续追问。

那天哥哥带回家里一个和他差不多大的男孩，他像哥哥一样穿着得体的黑色马甲和白衬衫，两个人有说有笑。我这才知道哥哥的每个白天都出门去见谁了。我从没见过哥哥那样快乐地笑着的样子，他的眼睛亮得惊人，连红发都重新焕发出光彩，要知道从霍格沃兹毕业回来后他就一直闷闷不乐，似乎很不乐意回到家，又好像不太愿意见着我。老实说，我得承认他们俩站在一起比哥哥和阿不福斯更像是亲兄弟。这个男人有一头金色的卷发，苍白而高瘦，面部轮廓不太像英国人，不知道是不是因为他的眼窝太深或者眉骨太高，他看哥哥的眼神让我感到不舒服，但他长得还算美丽。  
“你呀，年轻的女士，一定是阿尔的妹妹吧。”他看见我就立刻走过来，脸上挂着笑，看起来彬彬有礼。  
“你是谁？”这是我头一次见到有陌生人到家里来。  
“我是盖勒特，盖勒特·格林德沃，你哥哥的朋友。小女士，我听说了很多与你有关的事。”  
“和我有关的只有坏事。”  
“这不是真的，阿利安娜，我可以这么叫你吗？你只是太特别了，你比周围的人都要强大，所以人们习惯把与自己不同的事物称为不好。但让我告诉你吧，你并不是一个人，这个世界上有很多像你一样的人。”他温和地朝我解释着。  
“像我一样的人？”  
“是的、是的。但在这之前，你可否向我展示一下自己奇妙的天赋？我知道你拥有不寻常的力量，将它展示给我，只要一点就好，阿利安娜⋯⋯ ”他的声音好像蛊惑人心，我甚至感觉他能用这样的语气号令世界上的每一个人，包括哥哥在内。  
“盖勒特，她是我妹妹—— ”哥哥突然紧张地打断了他，随即哥哥将盖勒特拉去了一旁的客厅。  
我依稀听见那个叫盖勒特·格林德沃的男人低声说着什么：“我真不敢相信你们居然一直隐瞒着她，阿尔。你妹妹体内的力量是令人惊叹的，她应该为此感到骄傲，你们家的每个人都应该为此感到骄傲的。借助像她这样的人的力量，为了更伟大的利益——”  
“你是在让我利用我生病的妹妹吗，盖勒特？”利用我什么？  
短暂的安静后，我听见对方叹了一口气，有些无奈地说：“好吧，阿尔，我保证以后再不提这事。”

盖勒特·格林德沃总是试图与我聊天，我不想搭理他，他眼神里的东西使我感觉害怕。我很确信的是哥哥喜欢和他待在一起，因为只有盖勒特·格林德沃会不厌其烦地和他讨论关于保密法的事情。我知道哥哥在霍格沃兹时是年级第一，他什么都懂，而在戈德里克山谷这样偏僻的地方，盖勒特·格林德沃或许是唯一愿意倾听哥哥的人了。他们坐在沙发上，手臂靠在一起，聊的话题越来越广。我勉强知道保密法是什么，但没过多久，当他们将战争、麻瓜、变革以及保密法连接在一起时，我的脑子就完全变成一团浆糊了。当盖勒特·格林德沃询问哥哥最新一篇论文的进展时，哥哥兴奋而骄傲的神情就像是他找到了世上万物的答案。  
阿不福斯回家时看见盖勒特·格林德沃在，他竟然破天荒地大发雷霆，说盖勒特·格林德沃接近哥哥另有企图，要盖勒特立刻滚出去。  
哥哥难为情地涨红了脸，他结结巴巴地向盖勒特·格林德沃道歉（可他为什么要道歉？）。格林德沃完全不介意，他站起来向门口走去，哥哥去送他。临走前我看见盖勒特·格林德沃飞快地抓了一下哥哥的手指，随即迅速消失在浓稠的夜色里。  
阿不福斯奔向我，紧张地问我那个德国佬都给我说了些什么。  
我不知道为什么自己要撒谎，但我就是那样做了。我说没有，什么都没有。再说了，盖勒特·格林德沃不一定是德国人呀，他只是说德语。  
没过多久他们就开始通信，于是哥哥与我待在一起的时间彻底被挤得没有了。哥哥整夜整夜地在书桌前写我看不懂的论文，里面是什么和魔法界的法律有关的东西。他要反反复复从头到尾读好几遍才谨慎地将它们寄给盖勒特·格林德沃。真奇怪，每次盖勒特·格林德沃的回信寄来时他总是狂喜非常，有时他将吃饭的时间用来读那些信，脸上挂着微笑，连信封上地址的字迹都要被他反复用手指磨来磨去。那些我读不懂的东西究竟有什么有趣的？

不管什么时候，只要我在场，盖勒特·格林德沃在和哥哥交谈时总会停下来，看着我的眼睛问：你呢，阿利安娜？你怎么看？他有时叫我阿利安娜，有时叫我年轻的女士，有时叫我阿不思的小妹妹，有时甚至叫我阿利，他俨然已成了我的第三个哥哥。我能感觉到他看我时眼睛里的真诚和尊重，就像我已经成了和他们差不多大的人，只有和他说话时我得到的回应不是像哄孩子的一样。哥哥去见他时偶尔会带上我，于是我得到了为数不多的外出机会，尽管范围永远不超过家门外的五百米，再远的话阿不福斯就真的要发脾气了。  
但有一点阿不福斯说的没错，盖勒特·格林德沃一定有别的什么企图。我时时刻刻提醒着自己这一点，提防着他，不让自己落入一个可怕的陷阱——阿不福斯说了，外面世界的人都很危险。  
“要我说，阿不思，世上没有永远的和平。我们现在只是处在两段战争之间暂时的休战期，麻瓜世界的工业革命正发展地如火如荼，他们有了能够传输大批人的交通工具、杀伤力巨大的武器、跨越城市和国家的联系工具。他们甚至造出一种几乎能无限供给动力的能源，麻瓜们现在也有了自己的魔法，他们称之为电力。巫师世界不能够置身事外了。照这样的速度发展下去，有一天他们的火药枪支将对峙我们的魔杖，子弹飞翔的速度超过魔咒的吟唱，电车驶上我们的土地。最可怕的是麻瓜们爱好战争，每个国家都思考着如何能够实现军/事//霸/权，我们的巫师世界正在无形之中被无数头饥饿的雄狮包围。我们唯一的优势是他们不知道我们的存在，但这不可能是永恒的，保密法是一卷无用的废纸。在事态变得无法收场之前，我们应该抢先一步发动袭击——我不是说流血是必然的，我不是个喜爱暴力的人，但我们需要奴役他们，只有长时间的奴役能消灭一切反抗的念头，我们要奴役，直到被驯养了几百年的家禽不会反过来咬主人一口。”  
“诚然我无法反驳你的观点，盖勒特，我不觉得战争是彻彻底底有必要的。但你说的没错，麻瓜世界带来的威胁正在逐渐扩大，中世纪的猎巫运动就是最好的证明。最初我们以为那只是一点火星，没什么令人担忧的，再转过头时它已经在田野里烧出一片火海。是时候让《国际巫师联合会保密法》被改变甚至废除了，迫害只会有零次和无数次，我们必须要先做出决定。而魔法部的那些人腐朽到了骨子里，他们终有一天会为自己傲慢而封闭的头脑付出代价⋯⋯”  
“你呢，阿利安娜？你觉得我们应当杀死一头雄狮的幼崽吗？”得到了哥哥的不算否定的回答，盖勒特满意地看向我，他好像一点也不觉得这些是我不该听到的事，“尽管它现在看上去可怜巴巴，一点威胁也没有，但你知道未来的某一天它会变得庞大而冷酷无情，它会毫不犹豫的在有能力时一口吞下你。”  
“盖勒特，阿利安娜不喜欢麻瓜。”哥哥在旁边有些不自然地提醒道。  
“我也不喜欢麻瓜，阿利安娜，我讨厌威胁。但想要击败一个对手，你必须阅读他们的书、聆听他们的音乐、学习他们的发明、了解他们的思想和政治。你要比对方自己更了解对方，这样，在第一次接触时你才能够准确无误地咬住对方的咽喉，不给对方一点挣扎的时间就让他流血而死。”盖勒特·格林德沃的声音像黑魔法一般，我无法从那阵声音里挣脱开。他接着问，“记住了吗，阿利安娜？”  
我没有回答，只是问：“这就是为什么所有人都告诉我外面的世界很危险吗？所有人都想着怎么杀死对方？”说出杀死这个词时，我的头从太阳穴处开始尖锐地疼起来，我感到无比心慌。  
“我不会浅显的告诉你它很危险，阿不思的小妹妹。这完全取决于你怎么看它。如果你将自己视为猎物，那么全世界都是掠食者。如果你将自己当成猎人，那么，在你眼前的是一片绝佳的狩猎场，眼前每个跑过的生命都将是你的战利品。”盖勒特·格林德沃的眉毛一点一点扬起来，眼神深邃。他简直是在告诉所有人自己是个天生的猎人，没有一只野兽逃得过他的狩猎。他太擅长说服人了，尽管不能听懂全部的意思，我几乎要淹没在他的思想里。  
他真可怕，可哥哥看他的眼神就像在看初生的孩子。  
“怎样才能变成一个猎人？”我好奇极了，不自觉地问出来。这时哥哥的神情变了，他张了张嘴，但最终什么也没说。  
盖勒特·格林德沃的眼睛里闪过一丝让人难以注意的精光，他转过头利落地向不远处的大树放了一个我没听说过的咒语，然后一段粗壮的树干被轰然砍断，砸在地上的声音就像地震，数不清的树叶从地上溅起来，发出哗啦啦的声音。我被这股强大的魔力惊呆了，他甚至比哥哥还要胜上一筹，我那天之骄子的哥哥。  
“你被那些人披上了羔羊的皮，阿利安娜，但你本该是个猎人。来吧，像我刚才一样。”盖勒特·格林德沃的声音越来越小，一直到只有我和他能听见。  
我的精力被他催动了，有那么一瞬间我感觉血液涌上了自己的大脑，里面嗡嗡嗡直响。接着我的意识变得模糊起来，我的手不受控制地扬起来，心脏开始像鼓声一般不断剧烈跳动。我看见自己做出了和他刚才一样的动作——对着那棵树挥了挥手，我甚至没有一根魔杖。然后在一声巨响中我的眼前模糊了，那棵树像暮年老人般摇晃起来，从左到右，一直到不能再倾斜的地步，它整个重重地在灰尘里倒塌下来。  
我后退了几步，然后剧烈的头痛使我蹲了下去。几个碎片似的画面在我眼前闪来闪去。  
下雨天的雷声、黑暗的巷子、几个男孩的咒骂、阿兹卡班监狱的标志，然后是一个同样的雷雨天，一个木屋里的卧室、有个年轻哀愁的女人正伏在床边哭泣、一道亮得不能再亮的闪电劈下来——不，那不是闪电，那是炸开的魔力。  
血，我的眼前全是无尽的鲜血。我抱起头，原地痛苦地尖叫起来，  
“你看到了，阿尔，她的力量将帮助我们完成更伟大的理想⋯⋯”  
最后我听见的是哥哥的怒吼，我没有听到下一句就失去了意识。  
“盖勒特·格林德沃，这是我最后一次警告你——  
后来我在卧室的床上醒来，看见了坐在床边的哥哥，他颓废地低着头，我看见他眼球上的红血丝。我正想问阿不福斯在哪里，又突然想起阿不福斯现在正在霍格沃兹上学。哥哥凑过来抱住了我，他痛苦地深抽着气向我道歉，而我觉得那痛苦并不全因为内疚。  
“我会伤到你们吗？”我疲惫而恐惧地问。  
“你永远不会那样做的，阿利。”  
“那我以前伤害过别人吗？”  
这下哥哥的喉咙好像被什么哽住了，他深深地看着我，一字一顿地说：“没有，阿利，一次都没有。”  
世界让我感到恐惧，可我好像更加危险，我到底是谁？  
后来透过窗子我看见盖勒特·格林德沃来了，他想要进门，但被哥哥冷冷地挡在门外。我听不清他们争吵的内容，只看见哥哥的神情愤怒而受伤，盖勒特·格林德沃被指责了那么久却一点也不生气。当哥哥终于要发泄完自己的怒火，他站在原地喘着气，眼泪好像立刻就要流下来。这时盖勒特·格林德沃才缓慢地走上前，扶着哥哥的肩膀轻轻说了些什么。他略微低下头（他比哥哥高一些）凝视着哥哥的双眼，没有人能抗拒那样的凝视，我看出来了他正在道歉。  
盖勒特·格林德沃临走前已经是黄昏了，天际变得像火一样红。就当我以为他终于要走了时，他突然折返回来，在哥哥的侧脸上极力克制地吻了一下。  
一道不知名的电流穿过了我，我的身子立刻缩回了房间里，似乎再看一眼我的双目就要被黄昏灼伤。

哥哥又一次收到了来自盖勒特·格林德沃的信，他打开信封后就呆立在原地，什么也不说，最后只是把信纸压在了所有书本下。  
我悄悄溜进他的书房，将那张纸扯出来，不小心扯烂了信纸的边角。我想知道是什么让他如此苦恼。  
整张纸上只有四个字。字迹干干净净，但纸张却因为写字的人用力过猛而凹陷下去。信上写的是：死亡圣器。  
那个晚上哥哥来到我的房间（在那之前他已经很久不来了）。他蹲在我的床边低声不安地问我：“阿利，你愿不愿意和我和盖勒特一起旅行一段时间？”黑夜里我看不清他的表情。  
“什么叫一段时间。一段时间有多长？”我问道。我不喜欢他们总是用“一段时间”、“一会儿”这样的词，为什么我们不能直接说出来需要的时间呢？  
“我不确定，亲爱的。但时间不会短，或许几个月，或许几年。”  
“我们去哪里，戈德里克山谷外吗？阿不福斯说外面到处都是可怕的怪物。”我想不到更远的土地，戈德里克山谷是我的世界里最宽广的地方，山谷的尽头就是我生命的尽头。  
“我们会藏好你，不让你被那些危险的东西发现。不止戈德里克山谷，我们将走遍整个英国，甚至整个欧洲，像德国、法国、奥地利、希腊，盖勒特和我一定要找到——”他突然不说话了，就好像是不小心吞下了一颗比比多味豆。  
“找到什么？我们在玩什么藏宝游戏吗？”我追问。  
“⋯⋯找到一件我和盖勒特都无比渴求的东西，阿利。”他干巴巴地、一字一顿地说出来，好像不会说英语了一样。  
我不想离开阿不福斯。所以我问：“那阿不福斯怎么办？”  
“阿不福斯会继续回霍格沃兹上课。阿利，他也只是个孩子，有时他也需要被照顾，这样的安排对阿不福斯更好。”他慢慢向我解释道，这回我勉强听懂了他的意思。可我不愿意离开阿不福斯，所以我请求他给我一些时间考虑。  
他临走时突然被我拉住了衣服的边角，我问：“哥哥，我能问你一个问题吗？”  
“你说，阿利，你说。”他这回一点也不结巴了。  
“你认识盖勒特·格林德沃多久了？”  
“快两个月了，阿利。我很抱歉他之前让你失控了，他不太了解我们家的事，不知道你病得这样重。”他好像在尽力为那个男孩开脱。  
他们只认识了两个月，可哥哥看他的眼神就像他们已经认识几个世纪。  
“那盖勒特·格林德沃是你的什么？”  
其实我并不需要问这个问题，我的心里已经有答案了。我一点也不傻，我已经十四岁，懂得人与人之间凝视彼此时眼神的不同。就算他用朋友、兄弟之类的词来搪塞我也无所谓。但他在黑暗里沉默了很久，久到我以为他站着睡着了。接着他深吸了一口气，好像正在压着即将从喉咙里涌出来的什么东西。  
他斟酌着词汇，最后平静地告诉我：“一种难以割舍的东西，阿利，你以后也会有的。”

深夜我被一阵谈话声吵醒，我听出了那是我两位兄弟的声音。  
“我和盖勒特要去远行一段日子，我们正在寻找一些足以改变整个魔法界的东西，因此我希望将阿利安娜带出戈德里克山谷。她可以和我和盖勒特住在一起，我们会照顾她，而你可以去霍格沃兹继续上学。”这是哥哥的声音。  
为什么不把我也叫出去？为什么他们明明在谈我的事却完全没人问我的意见？  
“你被那个德国佬晕了头吗，还是说你从来就不在乎你妹妹的死活，阿不思？你知道外面的人如果发现了阿利安娜的真实身份会怎么样——”阿不福斯听上去好像气坏了，他总是很愤怒，但这次他的怒火似乎格外不一样。  
我的真实身份？  
“我们会找到办法的，这里一定有一个办法。我和盖勒特必须离开，我们在做一些非常伟大的事。”哥哥的声音充满歉疚，但我听不出一点让步。我知道哥哥一直想离开，他们都以为我是个什么都不懂的孩子，可我知道，只要找到一个合适的机会，哥哥就会头也不回地离开。  
阿不福斯大声和哥哥争吵起来，阿不福斯说他绝不离开我。最后他们不欢而散。再过两天阿不福斯就会结束又一个学校的假期，他将再次返回霍格沃兹，于是我知道我又要花几个月时间想念他。

阿不福斯经常去山谷外的一个农村做帮工，所有人都对他投向的山羊的格外热切的目光议论纷纷。他们嘲笑他比起巫师更像个粗俗无比的村夫，不管是学识、样貌、实践能力，没有一样比得上我们共同的天才哥哥（当然，全霍格沃兹都没有比他更出类拔萃的人）。阿不福斯和我在这个家里更像是一伙的，小的时候我们会一起搞恶作剧，会一起对着哥哥高深莫测的论文倒抽凉气，会一起在冬天光着脚满屋子乱跑。他在别人眼里不是完美的人，可我仍然爱他，如果没有人爱他，我便加倍地爱他，我知道他也有一颗钻石般的心。  
几年前阿不福斯第一次去霍格沃兹上学时我撕心裂肺地哭着去追霍格沃兹的列车，之后我每周末都给他写信，尽管我的字歪歪扭扭一点都不好看。那次圣诞节假日一回来他就气呼呼地向我抱怨。  
“学校里的每个人都知道阿不思！”他不满地嘟囔着，“他太出名了，所有人都爱他。所以我入学时全学校都知道我是阿不思的弟弟，可是当他们发现我没有一点像阿不思时，又一股脑全散了。”  
“所有人都最爱阿不思。”他再次失落地重复，我知道他不是嫉妒哥哥，但没有人会甘心做影子里的人。  
“不是呀。”我说，“我最爱阿不福斯。”  
后来他因为这句话向室友炫耀了整个学期，以至于他的室友不堪忍受地向我寄了一封猫头鹰信，告诉我他因为上课都在念叨这事，害得格兰芬多被扣了十五分。  
而现在，即便他已经几乎是高年级的学生了（我怀疑这一点），他依旧为要回到学校而怨声连天。他说他本就不适合学校，他愿意辍学在家照顾我，但哥哥坚持说自己有能力照顾我。  
到了回到霍格沃兹的前一天，阿不福斯终于要被迫去对角巷采购新一学年的课本了，他临走前反复叮嘱哥哥要看紧我，因为他或许整天都会在外面，他实在不擅长读书也不擅长选书。阿不福斯出门没多久盖勒特·格林德沃就来了，他兴许一直在等着这个时刻来找哥哥，但我也不在意。我已经十四岁，能够照料好自己。  
于是哥哥让我在他的卧室里好好待着，他说他要去谷仓与盖勒特·格林德沃谈什么事，作为补偿他允许我在他的房间看任何一本书。我踮起脚想要从书架上拿起《霍格沃兹：一段校史》，或许我认识的字不足以支撑我读懂它，但阿不福斯曾花了好几天时间说服我这是世界上最无聊的书，他上魔药课时枕着它睡了一场大觉。我的个子不够高，好几次差点踩空，终于在我的努力下那本书被我的手指推出了书架，重重摔在了地上。  
我蹲下去试图将它捡起来才发现它竟然这么厚，我怀疑自己的脑仁都没有这本书厚。在试图拾起它的过程中我的指甲碰到了地板上的一块拱起来的木头，很突兀，像是下面埋了什么东西似的。木板被固定地很牢实，我吸着气使了半天劲木板才被撬起来一些。但一丝缝隙就足够了，我的手指很细，轻而易举就可以伸下去。我在黑暗里摸索了半天碰到了一张纸，用两只手指将它夹起从地板下面拉了出来。  
那是一张老照片。  
照片很皱，边角蜷起来，就像它此前被无数双手紧攥过一样。照片上面有很多水滴的痕迹，这为它的清晰度造成了很大的影响。我从不知道哥哥竟像宝藏似的藏着这张老照片，我以为他憎恨这一切。照片上是很多年前的我、阿不福斯、哥哥、还有爸爸妈妈。只有几岁的我被父母拥在中间，我从来没在镜子里看见过那样的笑。我的两位兄弟站在后面，像这个家庭的保护者，事实上他们这么多年一直都是。  
我忽然想起《圣经》里的那句话——你的珍宝在何处，心也在何处。这使我想要落泪。  
这太奇怪了，这对男女的面庞使我感到诡异的陌生，可只一眼我便想起了他们是我的父母，我几乎要忘记自己还有父母这件事。我脑海里所有有关父母的回忆好像都被存放在了记忆深处的一个黑色的橱柜里，它们挣扎着想要逃出来，可我的大脑被上了锁。他们是我的父母，我知道他们，可我为什么今天才想起他们的面容、可他们这么久都去了哪里、为什么我怎么也想不起过去与他们有关的事——就好像他们的存在在我的一段生活中被硬生生抹去了。  
我一想到这些问题头就又开始痛起来。一道惊雷在我的大脑里响起，撕裂了黑暗的暮色，瞬间我脑海里的橱柜被照得雪亮，无数雪片般的画面扑面向我打来。  
爸爸低着头什么也不说，那些傲罗押着他逐渐走进阿兹卡班的大门。  
世界上所有的声音都在尖声咒骂我是杀人犯的孩子。  
妈妈拉着沉重的行李箱，阿不福斯一直在她背后追问为什么我们要搬走。  
妈妈的身体开始变得皱巴巴，她纤细的背不再挺直，她的大腿不再紧绷，生活将她折磨得筋疲力尽。  
然后是一个雷雨天，在雷声轰鸣里我开始放声尖叫，家里所有玻璃制品都在我的叫喊里粉碎，碎片飞得到处都是，划伤了妈妈的脸。她跌跌撞撞地走过来想要安抚我，然而看到她凑近我更加害怕，于是我捂住耳朵更大声地尖叫起来，连浑身的魔力山洪爆发般倾泻出来时都没有知觉。  
最后我的眼前是一滩血，和一只从裙子底下伸出来的、被包裹在树皮般的皮肤下的、纤细青白的脚腕。  
照片被失手摔在地上，在耳鸣声中我开始分不清自己在哪里，分不清死的人是妈妈还是我。我张大嘴想要放声大哭，但嗓子发不出任何声音，只有豆大的汗珠飞一般滚落下来。我浑身的魔力如同干涸了一般，汗水打湿了我的全身，但我却一点魔法也用不出来了，我曾破坏过那么多事伤害过那么多人，包括我的父母。  
终于我的精神透支了，我扑通一声瘫倒在地上，想要喊哥哥，可发出来的只有嘶哑的呻吟。我无法呼吸，有东西梗在我的嗓子里，我的哮喘病犯了。  
直到天旋地转中我听见了阿不福斯焦急的声音越来越近，他因为担心我提前从对角巷回来了。我几乎要在爆发里将自己杀死，但最终逃过一劫。  
吵起来了，吵起来了，他们又一次吵起来了。一切都走向无可挽回的尽头。

“是啊，阿不思·珀西瓦尔·伍尔弗里克·布赖恩·邓布利多——最天赋异禀的巫师、黑魔法防御术天才、变形术精英、未来的魔法部部长——你得来的奖章数都数不清，你黄金铸成的高贵的双手只向尼可·勒梅那样举世闻名的天才写信，你毫无疑问将成为魔法史上最耀眼的一颗星。你日日夜夜都渴望着摆脱这个令你感到羞耻的家庭，是不是？阿兹卡班里关着的杀人犯父亲、惨死在女儿手下的母亲、疯疯癫癫记忆力混乱的默然者妹妹、还有一事无成只和山羊为伍的弟弟，你恨不得立刻摆脱我和阿利安娜，是不是？”  
阿不福斯他在说什么？  
“阿不思·邓布利多，你怎么敢？阿利安娜才十四岁，你宁愿日日跑出去和这个使黑魔法的德国佬约会，都不愿意照顾你的亲妹妹哪怕一秒？”  
他说的是什么意思？  
“阿不福斯，冷静下来，你对盖勒特的偏见太深了——”  
“的确，你惊人的天赋从来就不该被埋没在这个小山谷里。我们家再也不需要你，滚吧，离开这个家，从此你的履历上再也没有一丝污点，离开我和阿利安娜的家。”  
“山羊小子，注意你对阿尔的言辞。你这个目光短浅的傻瓜，你根本不明白，阿尔和我正在做着你贫瘠的想象力无法看见的最伟大的事，我们将改变整个魔法界的未来。”  
“德国佬，这里没你说话的份！上一个叫你阿尔的人是谁，阿不思？我不知道我的哥哥竟然是个同性恋。”  
明明每个字眼都进了我的耳朵，可我越来越听不懂他们说的话。我大声叫着哥哥、叫着阿不福斯，我恨他们朝着对方怒吼的样子。可没有人搭理我，没有人。没有人在意孩子的想法。  
突然阿不福斯抽出了魔杖，盖勒特·格林德沃也反应极快地抽出了他的魔杖。但阿不福斯显然更快，一道强光打在盖勒特的身上。本来高声劝着二人的哥哥眼神变了，他也迅速向阿不福斯举起了自己的魔杖，我从未见过他如此愤怒——而他也只是选择了自己的路。盖勒特·格林德沃反手就是一个狠毒的钻心咒，但打偏了。我听见他们尖声叫着各种我没听过的咒语，什么除你武器、钻心咒、盔甲护身，四处乱飞的魔咒打碎了家里的花瓶和窗户，玻璃在我眼前炸开。有时他们互相攻击，有时哥哥又极力阻止另外两人的决斗。家里的书柜被打中后发出一声巨响，然后它重重地倒下了，所有厚厚的书本都扑在地上，包括那本《圣经》。许久没被清扫过的屋内霎时间充满了飘飞的灰尘。我弓起身子大声而痛苦地咳嗽起来，好像要将整个肺都吐出来了，但我的咳嗽声在魔法撞击的声音里被迅速淹没，没有人注意到。灰尘升起来，我看见三个站立的人影，可是却分不清谁是谁。魔咒依旧在乱飞。  
世上的每个人都离我越来越遥远。  
我的眼睛里一会儿亮一会儿黑。他们向对方举起魔杖而事情的源头是我。妈妈躺在血里永远睁不开眼睛，也是因为我。我更加撕心裂肺地喊起他们的名字，但打斗声实在是太大了。  
直到我的心脏突然震动起来。  
我的身体里从没有过这样的感觉，一道狂暴而凶猛的力量在我的体内穿梭着，它叫嚣着，横冲直撞地想要找到出去的路。我几乎要飞起来了，我的身子变得越来越轻，但我的一生都没有感到如此清醒和精神过。我突然知道那是什么了，那是成熟了的我的凤凰，我青色的凤凰。  
我之前不曾如此深刻地感知到它的存在，但这道忽然出现在我手上的光却是真的——我见过它无数次，在哥哥的、阿不福斯的、盖勒特·格林德沃的、所有所有我见过的巫师的魔杖顶端会出现的光。凤凰诞生了，它过去长眠的地方没有再被留下的道理，凤凰应该去迎接太阳。  
过去的生活再难以割舍，凤凰也依旧要去迎接太阳。  
我突然想起了一切，我想起小的时候我头一次魔法觉醒，魔力的暴动震碎了家里的玻璃，但阿不福斯却高兴地直欢呼，爸爸也快活地喝了三大杯黄油啤酒。我想起那一早我欢快地奔跑在麻瓜街头上，无意中施了几个新学会的咒语，被三个麻瓜男孩看见，于是他们对我做了所有当时的我无法承受的可怕的事。再次睁开眼时我仿佛已经一百岁，我不再说话、带着衣服上的鲜血颤颤巍巍地走回家，爸爸走出门前说他会处理好这一切，可那却成了他一辈子里对我说的最后一句话，那个背影也成了我最后关于他的记忆。后来妈妈也在一个暴风雨夜里被死神带走，是我在完全失控时召来了死神，她在血流干的前一刻都安慰我没事的。我恨不得自己替她去死，是阿不福斯在悲痛的海洋中拼命地死死地拽着我，不让我和她一起离去。再后来哥哥从霍格沃兹毕业回来了，还带着一个和他一样天资卓越的男孩。我知道如果我不曾存在他早已抽身而去，他在所有领域都那样优秀，他注定影响整个世纪。我知道他不属于这里，他不属于这片土地。戈德里克山谷对我而言太大了，一辈子都跑不出去，对他而言却太小了，一眼就能看见尽头。阿不福斯也一样。这两个人一个是世界上最厉害的人，一个是世界上最爱我的人，而他们都是我最亲的人，他们这样的人理应拥有整个世界。我早就知道这一点，我只是不舍。  
青色的凤凰展开翅膀，它吐出的火焰转了一个方向、全部扑向我。  
我想我知道该怎么做了。  
不要在涟涟泪水里记得我，阿利安娜·邓布利多死在十四岁，她没有痛苦、没有恐惧、充满安宁，死前只想要一束从戈德里克山谷外摘来的鲜花。  
咆哮吧，哥哥，不要为死神的威胁而屈服，朝着一切消逝的时光咆哮吧。②  
愈大声愈好，哥哥、哥哥。

**Author's Note:**

> 标题的含义是 一只凤凰在火焰里化为灰烬 另一只凤凰站在灰烬上重生
> 
> ①阿利安娜的墓志铭：珍宝在何处，心也在何处。  
> ②化用狄兰·托马斯的诗《不要踏进静谧的良夜》


End file.
